1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the sampling of recorded music and, more particularly, to a bar code indexed retrieval system for providing a user with music samples which they can hear in earphones connected to a pen sized bar code scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional music stores are beginning to face competition from on-line services. The new services can offer music sampling so that shoppers can hear sample cuts from an album before ordering. Traditional stores are trying to compete by setting up stations where users can insert disks they are contemplating buying and listen to various selections, in much the way record albums were merchandised years ago. This solution, however, is cumbersome for the buyer, since they have to travel across a store to listen, and cumbersome for the dealer, since they have to re-shrink-wrap the disk listened to but not purchased.
The Problems
Music stores have a need to permit potential buyers to hear samples of music from an album before buying it, without the packaging problems associated with opening the album. A user's curiosity about the contents of an album is transitory and unless a sample of the music is quickly available, the user's interest may wane.